dr_caresfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Cares: Pet Rescue 911/Horse Stables
This is the fifth chapter of Dr. Cares: Pet Rescue 911. After the party, Jasper decided Amy to move to Horse Stables for the race. Level 41 - Ahem *Jade and Jasper are in the stables. Meet Jade Kingsley, Jasper's sister. *Jade: I don't care! She's YOUR problem, little brother. *Jasper: But Jade, this is important to me- *Jade: Not nearly as important as ME winning this competition! *Jade: I NEVER lose, Jasper. Never. *Jasper: Please, just be- *Amy and Jack enter the stables. *Jack: Ahem. *Amy: Good morning! We're ready to get started. *Jade: FINALLY! What took you so long? *Amy: Well, this is when we were told to come- *Jade: Whatever. Just make sure Ash gets special treatment. *Amy: Ash? Is there something wrong with her? *Jade: She's my horse. I'll be training her to win the competition! *Jack: We'll take good care of all the horses, don't worry. *Jade looks. *Jade: So that's the girl? I don't see the big deal- *Jasper: Jade! She can probably still hear you. *Jade and Jasper leave the stables. During the level *Amy prepares Ash for training. After the level *Jack calms Ash. *Amy: Oh, Jack! I have a favor to ask. *Amy: Jasper wants me to stay at the mansion until the big race... *Amy: Can you check on the kitten while I'm here? *Jack: Of course! *Amy: Thanks! I think I want a pet horse next... *They laugh. *Jack: They are amazing animals aren't they? *Amy: So beautiful, and strong- *Mr. Kingsley and Sherman enter the stables. *Sherman: Ahem! *Amy surprised! *Sherman: I see you two are working hard. *Mr. Kingsley: Oh, it's alright. They sure are beautiful, these horses. *Sherman: And profitable! *The old men laugh! *Mr. Kingsley: So. Are we all set to train Ash for a win, Sherman? *Sherman: Well, of course! I'd say the odds are in our favor... *Sherman and Mr. Kingsley leave the place. Amy and Jack are exhaust. Level 42 - Kingsley Clan *Amy and Jack are working, while Jade enters the stables. *Jade: We don't have long to train before the championship begins! *Amy: Oh, Ash is all ready for you. Good lu- *Jade: All ready? Is she saddled? Fed? Watered? *Amy: She's ready to run! *Jade: She better be ready to win. *Amy: Wha… right. Well, good luck Jade. *Jade: Luck? I don't need luck. I have talent. *They laugh. *Jade: Oh, you think that's funny? *Amy: No, of course not! *Jade: I don't have time for this, I need to train! *Jade leaves the stables. *Amy: How long is this training session again? *Jack: Too long. *They laugh and go back to work. Ash leaves the stables. After the level *While Jack's using computer, Ash, Jade, and Jasper's parents enter the stables. *Regina: You rode magnificently, Jade! *Mr. Kingsley: That's my girl! The Kingsleys play to win! *Regina: Amy, dear - come along for dinner. *Amy: Oh... Er, thank you, Mrs. Kingsley, but I still have work to do... *Jasper: Well Jack is here. I'm sure he can cover for you. What do you say, Jack? *Amy: No, that wouldn't be fair... *Kingsley's family laugh. *Mr. Kingsley: But of course it is! You're part of the Kingsley clan now. *Regina: We're the ones paying the clinic, after all. *Amy: That's very kind of you, Mr. Kingsley, but- *Mr. Kingsley: Excellent, then it's settled. Thanks very much Jack! *Amy and Kingsley clan leave the stables. Jack goes to Ash to calm down. *Jack: Some people, right Ash? Money can't buy you manners. *Sherman enters the stables. *Jack: Sherman? What are you doing here? *Sherman: Oh, you're still here! Well, I'm just... checking in. *Jack: Everything's fine here, Sherman. *Sherman: Right. Well, why don't you head on home then. I'll wrap this all up. *Jack heads home. Level 43 - Another World *Amy: I'm so sorry about yesterday, Jack! *Jack: Don't worry, Amy. Didn't seen like you had much of a choice. *Jack: How's it going, by the way? I mean, staying at the mansion... *Amy: Well, it's another world. That's for sure. *Jack: Yeah, sure seems like it. *Jack: Sherman came by last night. He's acting... strangely. *Amy: Uh yeah? You must mean even weirder than usual? *Jack: Just let me know if you see him lingering around. *Amy: Sure. And you can do me a favor too! *Jack: Yeah? What's that? *Amy: Check on my little Hunter tonight? Pretty please? *Jack: Of course... I'd be happy to. *They go to work. After the level *In Amy's apartment... *Jack: He's still really thin. Too thin, maybe. *Crystal: Well, he was homeless for a while! *Jack: But he should be recovering my now... *Jack: His heart rate isn't too fast or too slow, but it's not very strong. *Crystal: Do you think it's serious? *Jack: My instincts tell me to be concerned. *Crystal: But... but it'll work out, right? It HAS to! *Jack: Sometimes things work out, sometimes they don't. *Crystal: You just need to stay POSITIVE! *Jack: I'll stop over again in a couple of days. Make sure he eats! *Crystal: Can so! Eating is a specialty of mine! *Jack laughs. Level 44 - Possessions *Jade enters the stables. *Jade: Amy! Is Ash ready for another training session? *Amy: Of course! She seems super happy today! *Jade: Happy? Happy doesn't win races! *Amy: Oh, I just mean... she seems healthy. *Jade: I'll be the judge of that. I've won four championships, you know. *Jade: Saddle her up for training. Ash is here to win! *Jade leaves the stables. *Amy: I can't understand people like that! Animals are just... just... *Jack: Possessions. They see them as possessions. *Amy: Exactly! It's insane! *Jack: I agree. I guess we'll just have to set a good example. *They go to work. During the level *Amy cleans the stables. After the level *Jade and Jasper enter the stables. *Amy: How did you do, Jade? *Jade: My time keeps getting better and better! *Jasper: You'll win for sure - this is the best horse money can buy! *Jade: Oh, so it's just the horse doing the winning them? *Jasper: Well, you're the best sister money could buy too! *Amy and Jack laugh. *Jade: HEY! That's enough out of you! *Jasper: I'm just kidding around... *Jade: Alright, alright. I'll be back tomorrow. *Jade leaves the stables. *Jasper: Jack, can you please clean out the stalls? *Jasper: Amy and I are going out to dinner. *Amy's afraid! *Jack: Sure, I'll take care of it. Have fun, Amy. *Amy's scared. *Then, Jasper and Amy leave for dinner. *Jack: Poor Amy... this feels like the wrong kind of place for her. *Jack: Then again... who am I to say? Level 45 - Suspicions *Mr. Kingsley and Sherman are in stables. *Mr. Kingsley: ….as planned. I mean, what more could we ask for? *Sherman: And the odds re in our favor? Bets are coming in? *Mr. Kingsley: Everything is set. I think this will be our biggest payout yet! *Sherman and Mr. Kingsley laugh. Jack enters the stables. *Jack: Hey there. Everything alright in here? *Sherman: Of course! Mr. Kingsley and I were just discussing logistics. *Sherman: I need you back in Critical Care, Jack. We're getting behind schedule. *Mr. Kingsley: Sherman, would you mind stopping in occasionally to help us out? *Sherman: Of course, Mr. Kingsley! Our clinic is at your service. *Sherman: Jack, why don't you finish today's work. *Sherman: Amy can handle it after that. *Jack: Alright... If you say so. *Sherman and Mr. Kingsley leave and Amy enters the stables. Jack calms Ash down. *Amy: Hey Jack. Everything okay? *Jack: I'm… not sure, actually. But we'd better get started. *Jack: I'll explain after work today. *Ash leaves and they go back to work. After the level *Amh: Hey, what happening this morning? You looked so serious. *Jack: Amy... I've been taken off of this job. *Amy: Well, you'll do more good in Critical Care, I'm sure. *Jack: That's true, but... it was kind of suspicious. *Amy: What do you mean, suspicious? *Jack: Well... I can't be sure. But Sherman had an empty vial. *Amy: What? What would he be doing with a vital? *Jack: It may sound a little paranoid... Maybe I shouldn't say. *Amy: No, go ahead. I trust your judgment. *Jack: It's a big race. There's some serious money on the line... *Amy: Why would... Oh! Oh, no. You don't think- *Jack: I don't know anything for sure. Let's just keep an eye out, alright? *Amy: I will. If I see anything, I'll text you. *Amy: Oh, and Jack? Can you check on Hunter? *Jack: Already planning on it. Level 46 - Unbelievable! *Sherman enters the place and Amy goes after him. *Amy looks at her phone while Sherman interacts with Ash. *Amy: Good morning Sherman! *Sherman stomps. *Sherman: Oh! Amy, you gave me quite a scare! *Amy: My mistake. I didn't expect to see you either... *Sherman: Well, you know... what with Jack gone... *Amy: You thought I might need some help? *Sherman: I'm only here to be sure the client is satisfied. *Sherman leaves and Amy goes to Ash. *Amy: OH, Ash. What has he done to you? Steroids are so harmful in the long run! *Amy: All this to win a race? What is WRONG with these people? *Amy texts a message. *Amy: Jack - check out this video. *Amy: Call officer Murray. Let's put a stop to this! *Jack enters the apartment. *Crystal: Oh, you're here! That's a HUGE relief. *Crystal: He's still so thin, and so sleepy all the time. I'm getting worried. *Jack: Let's have a look. *Jack looks at kitten. *Jack: I think we're going to have to take him in the clinic if this keeps up- *Jack receives the message from Amy. *Amy: Jack - check out this video. *Amy: Call officer Murray. Let's put a stop to this! *Jack: Oh my... That's really not good. *Crystal: What? What's not good? *Jack: I think Amy's going to try to catch a criminal! During the level *Amy keeps Sherman away from Ash! After the level *Amy interacts with Ash. while Jade and Jasper (and his parents) enter the stables. *Mr. Kingsley: I think you can comfortably expect another championship win. *Regina: Indeed! Ash runs like the wind. *Jasper: And Jade's the best jockey in the city. *Jade: If I win another championship, I'll be one of the best in the world! *Amy: Shall we train any other horses tomorrow, Jade? *Amy: Ash may need a little rest before the big day. *Jade: Absolutely not! Ask is the best asset in town! *Amy: Suit yourself. *Murray: I'll need a copy of this file as evidence, Jack. *Jack: Sure, I'll email it to you now. *Murray: This is quite a serious crime. *Murray: Fixing a race this big, with that much money on the line... *Jack: Honestly, I'm more worried about the horse. *Jack agrees. *Murray: Catching Sherman in the act would be our best bet. *Jack: Amy was thinking the same thing. She's a sharp girl. Level 47 - Red Handed *Amy: Alright, just like we planned. *Amy: Maggie will bark if she sees Sherman coming in. *Amy: Right Maggie? *Maggie: Woof, woof! *Jack: Right - and Officer Murray will hide out and wait. *Murray: off place for a stakeout, I have to admit. *Amy and Jack laugh. *Murray: Right before he gives Ash steroids, I'll arrest him. *Murray: We'll test the vial at the station. *Amy: Combined with the video, we'll have conclusive proof. *Jack: While we wait, Amy and I will work like it's business as usual. *Amy: He usually sneaks in early in the morning, or late at night, to avoid me seeing him. *Murray: That's okay, Maggie and I are patient. Right girl? *Maggie; Woof, woof! *Murray smiles, Amy and Jack laughs, so Murray and Maggie leave the stables and they go back to work. During the level *Amy plays with Maggie! After the level *Murray enters the station. *Murray: Well, how much longer should we wait? *Amy: It's pretty late. I'd say any minute... *Jack: Unless he isn't coming tonight. *Murray: He may have caught on- *Maggie; Woof, woof! *Amy: Alright, he's on his way. Ready? *Amy, Murray and Jack hide. *Sherman enters the stables to mess with Ash. *Sherman laughs. *Sherman: Alrighty then. One more dose, and I'll be a rich man... *Murray: FREEZE! The game's up, Sherman. *Maggie runs into the stables! *Murray arrests Sherman! *Murray: You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. *Sherman: No! This is a mistake! You can't- *Jack: You should take a hint, Sherman. It's over. *Amy goes to Maggie and Sherman. *Amy: How DARE you! Do you have any idea how much damage you've done to Ash! *Amy: And all for money! What's WRONG with you!? *Jack agrees by going to Amy. *Jack: You did the right thing, Amy. *Amy: Thanks Jack. That means a lot. *Murray: Alright, Sherman. Let's go. *Now that Sherman is arrested, Murray takes Sherman into the police car, and Amy and Jack leave the stables. Level 48 - Disqualified *Amy: But Jasper, seriously! What was I supposed to do? *Jasper: Well, I don't knw! But not this! *Jasper: Jade will never win now! Ash has been disqualified! *Amy: But you have all these other horses, and Jade's a good rider- *Jasper: You don't understand anything about this world at all, do you? *Amy: Well maybe I don't! Not if it's a world where you treat animals like objects- *Jade and his parents enter the stables. *Jade: This is all YOUR fault! *Jade: I'm going to lose the biggest championship of my life! *Jade: Because of YOU! *Amy: Because of ME? This is because somebody tried to fix this race! *Mr. Kingsley: Let's not jump to any conclusions, my dear. *Jasper: Okay, okay. Everybody calm down... *Jasper: Amy just didn't understand what she was doing. *Jasper: She made an honest mistake! *Jade: She knew EXACTLY- **Amy: I know EXACTLY- *Mr. Kingsley: What's done is done. For now, let's focus on the next best horse. *Jade: But the championship is tomorrow! It's- *Mr. Kingsley: Then get to work! *Jade and his parents leave the stables. *Jasper: Amy, I'm sorry she shouted at you- *Amy: I just need to be alone right now asper. I've got work to do. *Jasper leaves the stables. During the level *Amy prepares a new horse for Jade to train with. After the level *In the apartment... *Jack: He isn't getting worse, but this is too long of a recovery. *Jack: I think something else is going on here... *Crystal: You and Amy can save him though, right? *Jack: Situations like this one aren't always pretty, Crystal. *Jack: This poor kitchen was badly mistreated because making it to the shelter. *Jack: Can you let Amy know I'm taking him to Critical Care? *Crystal: Of course! I'll run her down there tomorrow, right after the race. *Jack: I'm going to do some more tests tonight. *Jack: If there is a problem, we need to act tomorrow at the latest. *In the Horse Stables... *Amy: oh, Ash. What am I doing here? *Amy: How did everything get so... so... *Amy receives a message. *Crystal: Jack's here. Hunter still too thin and tired. *Crystal: Jack thinks we need to run tests. He's going to Critical Care tonight. *Crystal: I'm coming to get you tomorrow, first thing! *Amy: It just never stops, does it Ash? Level 49 - Loss *Jade, Jasper and their family are in stables. *Jade: This is it. The championship race. Everything I trained for. *Regina: Make us proud dear. *Mr. kingsley: All of our horses are top quality, Jade. You'll do great. *Jasper: You've never lost before, you won't start now! *Jack and Crystal are in Critical Care. Hunter is on the table. *Jack: Alright, I think you'll have to go get Amy. *Crystal: Oh no! Is it bad? Please don't say it's bad! *Jack: It's... not good. *Crystal: That's the same as BAD! *Jack: We'll just have to try everything we can. *Jack: He was malnourished for too long. His organs are failing... *Crystal: I'm going now! I'll be back soon with Amy! *Crystal leaves the Critical Care. After the level *Amy cleans the stable. Jade enters the stables. *Jade: This is all YOUR fault Amy! You and this stupid horse! *Jade: I lost for the first time EVER! *Amy: It's okay to lose sometimes, it's not all about winning- *Jade: Well what IS it all about then? *Crystal enters the stables. *Amy: I'm sorry you lost, Jade, but I don't have time for this. *Amy: I'm done here. Let's go Crystal - there's no time to lose. *Jade: Done here? You still have to clean up and stable the horses! *Jade: Your contract includes the day after the championship too- *Crystal confronts Jade. *Crystal: HEY! You will NOT speak to my Amy that way. Do you understand me?! *Jade: You can't talk to me- *Crystal: I can talk to you however I want. Amy - let's go! *Amy follows Crystal leaving the stables and entering the Critical Care. *Jack: Amy! I'm glad you're here. *Amy: How's he looking? *Jack: Not good, Amy. I'm sorry. *Jack: Looks like you're having a tough couple of days... *Amy: You wouldn't believe it, but... I'm actually okay! We can do this! *Jack agrees. *Jack: I'll be here. We're a team. *Amy: Yeah. We're a team. Level 50 - The Last Straw *Amy: I... I failed. *Jack: You're not alone. If you failed, then so did I. *Amy: I was so sure... I thought there must be something we could do... *Amy: But... there wasn't. *Jack: I know how you feel. It never gets any easier... *Amy: Yeah... I guess this has happened to you before... *Jack: Many times. Working in Critical Care can be... heavy. *Jack: But you can't carry all that weight around with you. *Jack: Sometimes you do everything right, and it all goes wrong anyway. *Amy: I... think I need some time to think some things though. *Jack: If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me. *Amy wakes Crystal up. *Crystal: Huh? Oh, what time is it? Did I fall asleep? *Amy: It's the morning again, we worked all night... *Crystal: Is he alright? Did he... *Crystal stands up and hugs Amy. *Crystal: Oh, Amy. I'm sorry, love. *Amy: I think... I think I need to talk to Jasper. *Amy enters the stables with a gift waiting for Amy. *Amy: Dearest Amy. This is a gift, for you. *Amy: I was hoping you'd wear it to dinner thi evening. *Amy places a letter. *Amy: Well, that's a strange note. Isn't it Ash? *Ash neighs. *Amy: I'm so tired of all this drama... *Amy: Horses just seem so fine! I think maybe you've got the good life... *Amy goes to Ash. *Amy: Mind if I stay a while? *Ash does. *Amy: Someone should be taking care of you, after all... *Amy: The I guess we'll see what this mote is all about... *Ash leaves, and Amy goes to work. During the level *Amy finds Ash's awards. After the level; Post-chapter *This will be a dramatic scene! *Amy gets a card and she's tired. *Amy comes with a matching suit! Jasper and his parents are here! *Jasper: Amy? You're a mess! *Amy: Oh, it was terrible. Hunter died this morning! *Jasper: Well, you mean that stray cat from the shelter? *Amy: He was my cat, Jasper. I couldn't save him... *Jasper: Oh, right. Well, I'm sorry Amy. *Regina: Goodness gracious, I'm sorry to hear that dear. *Mr. Kingsley: Well... maybe this will cheer you up... *Amy: I saw your note, Jasper. What's this all about? *Jasper is open and he has an official engagement ring for Amy! Amy's afraid! *Amy: Jasper! What are you doing?! *Jasper: Roses are red, violets are blue, *Jasper: I can only hope you'll say I do. *Jasper: Through times of health, and sickness too, *Jasper: We'll stand together, just me and you. *Jasper made a marriage proposal to Amy, forcing her to propose. *Amy: I... well... I... *Amy: Oh, Jasper. I'm so sorry. *Amy: It's all just happening so fast. *Amy: And... the craziness with Ash, and my poor little kitten... *Amy: I can't marry you, Jasper I'm sorry. *Amy rejected Jasper's marriage proposal! *Jasper's shocked! *Jasper: You mean. You... you're... *Jasper: You're saying NO? *Mr. Kingsley: You'll come around, my dear. I'm certain of it! *Regina: Indeed! Jasper is just the perfect catch. *Amy: This world... Your world isn't my world. *Amy: And the fact that you would ask me now, after everything... *Jasper: Amy, you can't be serious! *Ash is mad and bits Jasper! *Jasper: Ouch! What the- *Jasper: You STUPID beast! *Jasper goes away from Amy and Ash. Ash reacts! *Amy: Ssshhh. It's alright, girl. *Amy: I know how you feel. It's a bit... crowded in here. *Amy is escaping from horse stables, traveling back to Snuggford! The Kingsley family saw Amy goes away from stables! *What an unromantic proposal and dramatic!